Par amour
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire par amour? Moi je vais vous répondre: Tout! Venez lire et vous comprendrez! HGDM


_**Poupée avec l'amour t'as pris la poudre d'escampette**_

_**T'as désiré le coup d'foudre t'as dis bonjour a la tempête**_

_**Poupée, t'étais cette fille au pays des merveilles **_

_**Tu lui a ouvert ton cœur plutôt que de t'ouvrir les veines**_

C'était il y a deux ans, on se connaissait depuis six ans mais on ne peut pas dire que l'on savait vraiment qui était l'autre. Mes parents venait de mourir et je perdais pieds, je ne suivais plus les cours, je ne parlais plus avec Ron et Harry. J'étais quasiment tout les temps en train de pleurer, les profs ne disaient rien sur mon comportement sachant le drame que j'avais vécu l'été dernier. Mes nuit je les passait dans la salle sur demande pour ne pas déranger mes camarades de dortoirs. Un soir t'es venu et tu as trouvé la porte de la salle déjà ouverte. Curieux tu as poussé le battant de la porte et moi j'était allongé sur le lit de mes parents que j'avais demandé. J'était encore une fois en pleure. Je ne sais pas e qui t'as pris ce soir là mais tu es venu et tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et tu m'as consolé.

_**Je sais, t'as vu en lui ce que seul toi pouvais comprendre**_

_** T'étais petite, il était grand il était tendre, je sais **_

_**et puis pourquoi se justifier l'amour ne s'explique pas ni même le sang que l'on retrouvera chez toi**_

J'ai passé la nuit dans tes bras et toi tu n'as pas arrêter de me dire des paroles que je ne comprenais pas mais que je devine tendre. Cette nuit j'ai découvert une facette de toi que je n'avais même pas imaginé. Les nuits suivantes je suis revenue dans la salle et toi aussi, d'abord on ne se parlait pas, tu ne faisait que me consoler et moi je pleurais. Et un jour enfin j'ai parlé, je t'ai demander pourquoi tu faisait ça pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas répondu, pas cette nuit. Tu m'as repris dans tes bras et c'est tout ce dont j'ai eu le droit ce soir là.

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, rien n'est impossible,**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

Plusieurs nuits ont passée pendant lesquelles j'était la seule a parlé. Chaque nuit je te posais une question et chaque nuit tu me répondais en me prenant a nouveau dans tes bras. J'aime tes bras, et leur chaleur. Je crois que c'est de ça que je suis tombé amoureuse en premier. Tu ne souriais jamais, enfin si, tu souriais le matin venu juste avant de partir quand tu m'embrassais le front. J'aimais ce moment là encore plus que le moment où j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir qui m'annonçait que tu étais venu.

Un soir enfin tu m'as répondu, je n'ai même pas eu a te poser de questions. Tu as répondu à toutes les questions que je t'avais posé depuis un mois.

_**Poupée t'as débarqué seule sur un quai d'gare tu venais d'ici, de là bas et t'allais nul part, poupée**_

_**t'avais de grands yeux bleus mais cernés de noir C'était peut être la raison de ton départ qui sait? **_

_**lui il a vu que t'étais frêle, que t'étais vraiment dans la merde il t'as dit t'es trop belle viens je t'emmène, poupée**_

-Si je fait ça pour toi c'est parce que le jour où je suis rentré ici le premier soir et que je t'ai vue en pleure je t'ai trouvé si fragile que j'ai eu envie de te protéger. Tu me faisait pensé a un ange déchu qui se retrouvait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Je t'ai regardé, tu avais la tête baissée comme si ça te coûtait de me dire ça. C'était peut être d'ailleurs le cas. J'ai souris après un temps et pour une fois tu me l'as rendu.

_**A cet instant c'est devenu ton mentor,ils avaient tort les gens, l'espoir existe encore**_

_**Tu sais, ton innocence lui a transpercé le cœur tu étais son évidence il été ton âme sœur, je sais**_

_**Rien ni personne ne peut juger les gens qui s'aiment ni leur désir, **_

_**ni même la folie qui les prennent, poupée**_

Pendant deux mois on s'est vu en secret, sans que rien ne se passe entre nous. Toi le coureur de jupon, tu n'as rien essayé avec moi, et tu ne couchait plus avec personne. Moi j'avais commencer a retrouver le sourire et je tombais de plus en plus amoureuse de toi. On se parlait beaucoup. De tout et de rien. De notre enfance, pour toi sans amour, pour moi avec trop d'amour parfois; de nos amis, des cours, des profs et de plein d'autre chose.

_**Elle était loin cette solitude dans le wagon,**_

_** prison dorée t'as pris perpète dan son lacon, poupée **_

_**Chez lui c'était le paradis sur terre **_

_**t'as même retrouvé le sourire brulé dans une petite cuillère**_

Un jour tu n'es pas venu, j'ai pris peur. Je me suis demander si parce que j'allais mieux tu m'avais abandonné. J'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Deux heures plus tard tu franchissait la porte, tu t'es précipité sur moi et m'as pris dans tes bras. Pendant vingt minutes tu m'as demandé pardon pour le retard, tu avais une retenue et tu n'avais pas pu la finir a temps. Tu pleurais toi aussi et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai immédiatement arrêté de pleurer. Tu pleurais pour la première fois et tu le faisait pour moi. A nouveau pour la première fois on a échangé les rôles: c'était tooi qui pleurais et c'était moi qui te consolais.

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, rien n'est impossible,**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

-Je t'aime!!

Je me suis tourné vers toi, étonnée par ce que tu venais de me dire.

-Je t'aime Hermione!! Je ne sais pas quand ça a commencer mais je sais que je t'aime!!

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, tu les as interprété de la mauvaise façon, tu m'as prise dans tes bras en me demandant pardon. Je t'ai repoussé et t'ai regardé dans les yeux avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray!!! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!!!

Tu m'as alors souris et tu t'es penché vers moi. Tes lèvres ce sont posées sur les miennes, elles étaient douces et chaudes. Après ce chaste baiser tu t'es relevé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?? On continue à ce cacher ou alors on officialise??

Je ne me suis même pas posé la question: on officialisait. Quand je te l'ai dit tu as souris en me disant que c'était exactement la réponse que tu voulais.

_**Poupée tu n'voulais pas laisser le temps te démolir**_

_**T'avais retrouvé le sourire, t'étais redevenu solide je sais, **_

_**Vous étiez deux enfants perdus a l'abandon Vous êtes devenu deux amoureux contre le monde poupée,**_

_**Petite sirène, tu nageais dans l'ambulance **_

_**déambulant parmi les gens rêvant d'une vie beaucoup moins chiante, je sais**_

On a donc officialisé. D'abord les élèves nous ont regardés de travers. Une née moldu avec un fils de mangemort: on avait jamais vue ça. Ca jasait dans les couloirs, on t'accusait de m'avoir jeté un _impérium_ pour te discrédité aux yeux de la loi. Bizarrement on ne disait rien sur moi et ça m'enervait, pourquoi ce serait toi qui était en faute, pourquoi pas moi?? Parce que tu avais une famille qui t'avais créer cette image Mes amis nous ont soutenus, même Ron, les tiens ont été partagés, certains t'ont suivit d'autre ce sont retenus contre toi. Mais qu'importe tout ça on était heureux et c'est tous ce qui comptaient.

_**T'avais grandi avec lui et tu mourrai avec lui,**_

_**c'était le seul a t'avoir redonné la vie, poupée **_

_**ton visage avait retrouvé sa lumière, petite fille sage deviendra t-elle une meurtrière, qui sait? **_

_**pour ses beaux yeux plus rien n'était impossible**_

_**C'était l'amour du vice l'amour du risque, poupée**_

_**Tous les matins il se levait aux aurores, **_

_**il te disait:Ma fée je m'en vais juste nous chercher de l'or, tu sais **_

_**le monde s'acharne a faire de nous des incapables, **_

_**regardes moi tu es ma femme je ferai tout pour qu'on se bat**_

On vivait heureux, ça nous suffisait. On vivait par amour et c'était tout ce qui comptait à nos yeux. Pourquoi demander plus alors que la personne qu'on chérissait le plus se trouvait à nos côtés.

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, rien n'est impossible,**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

L'année scolaire a continuer comme ça, a la différence près que les autres avaient finis par accepter notre relation. C'était le bonheur, je passais mes nuits dans ta chambre de préfet. Dans la journée quand on avait pas cours ensemble tu venais me voir pendant l'inter-cour. Tu t'entendais bien avec Harry, a la surprise générale. Vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble pour parler Quidditch. Avec Ron, par contre ça a été plus difficile, tu voulais faire des efforts mais Ron te tapait sur les nerfs. Je te comprenais mais il était mon meilleur ami et puis il était le meilleur ami de Harry et tu ne voulais blesser aucun de nous deux.

_**Poupée tu étais devenu sa seule héroïne**_

_**vous alliez vous en sortir poupée, sans égoïsme, je sais**_

_**l'un pour l'autre vous disiez adieu a l'enfer, **_

_**aux rêves éphémères, qui coulaient dans vos veines, poupée**_

_**Bientôt la vie sans poisons, ni artifices**_

Bien sur tout n'était pas rose, on avait nos disputes comme tout les couples, mais on savait pardonné a l'autre et avoué qu'on était en tord. La fin de l'année approchait et avec elle les examens et surtout les ASPIC. Je stressait et tu faisait tout pour que je me calme. On révisait ensemble avec Ron et Harry et d'autres amis a nous deux, on le faisait dans la salle sur demande.

_**De l'amour de l'eau fraiche et des rires sans acide, poupée**_

_**Tu étais belle poupée, tu étais sienne, **_

_**tu étais reine et belle et bien debout dans un monde qui crève, poupée**_

_**il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas,**_

_**il y a des etres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas, poupée**_

_**Cette vitesse, cette voiture et ton homme sur le pare-brise**_

_**au volant, une triste femme en crise, tu sais**_

_**Elle aussi avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, mais l'a retrouvé dans son lit, avec sa meilleure amie, poupée**_

_**Dans sa voiture, elle a cru pouvoir oublier, oublier de freiner**_

_**et a fauché ton bien aimé, poupée**_

J'ai passé mes ASPICs avec brio et toi aussi. On avait notre diplôme en poche et on rentrait dans la vrai vie. On aurait dû avoir peur de l'inconnu mais on était ensemble et ça nous rassurait. Pendant nos derniers mois de scolarité tu partait parfois avec Harry avec l'accord du directeur, je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez mais je l'ai appris deux jours après la fin des cours. Vous étiez aller visiter des appartements pour qu'on puisse emménager tout les deux. Quand j'ai vu notre nouveau foyer j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement il nous ressemblait a tout les deux.

Pendant quelques mois on a vécu heureux, notre travail nous passionnait, notre vie de couple nous passionnait. C'était bien.

_**s'il te plait ne cèdes pas, relèves toi tu le retrouvera au paradis, il t'attendra, poupée**_

_**Tout le monde sait que sans lui ce sera dur**_

_**Tu a perdu ton issu, le seul remède a tes blessures, poupée**_

_**S'il te plait ne fais pas ca par amour,**_

_**Arrête, pose cette arme, ne teste pas ta bravoure, poupée**_

_**Repense au lagon, repense a vos rêves**_

_**Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres?**_

Puis un jour tout a basculé. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Harry qui était avec toi à ce moment là, tu venait de te faire écraser par une voiture. J'en ai lâché le téléphone. Ca c'est passé il y a une demi heure, et là je suis agenouillé par terre dans notre salon, à pleurer comme il y a deux ans cette nuit où tu m'as trouvé.

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, rien n'est impossible,**_

_**Par amour, par amour, par amour, c'est tout c'que t'as su dire**_

Bizarrement, toi qui avait été élevé dans la haine des moldus tu avais chez toi une de leurs armes, un flingue. C'est lui que je tiens dans ma main en ce moment. Toi qui disait que si tu avais cette arme c'était pour me protéger et bien c'est elle qui va me donner la mort, ironique, non??

Je regarde une dernière fois le salon où on avait passé de si bons moments.

_**A tous ces gens qui vivent par amour**_

_**,A tous ces cœurs qui tiennent par amour,**_

_**A toutes ces vies gâchées par amour,**_

_**A tous ces hommes qui se cachent par amour**_

_**,A toutes ces femmes qui restent par amour,**_

_**A toutes ces vies gâchées par amour,**_

_**Puis a tous ceux qui survivent par amour**_

On dit que quand on meurt, il y a plus rien après et bien c'est faux. Là où je suis tu y es et tu m'attendait avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as embrassé et m'as dit je t'aime. On a peut être pas eu le temps de vivre notre vie mais on va vivre notre mort.

_**Pourquoi tiens-tu ce canon si proche de tes lèvres? poupée**_

_**A tous les gens comme moi qui pourraient crever par amour**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonjour le monde!!!!

Quoi??? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde méchamment??? A c'est parce que j'ai fait mourir Dray et Mione?? Mais c'est quand même un sorte de happy end nan??

Bon sinon pour la chanson c'est _par amour _de_ Diam's_. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Moi je le trouve incomplet mais comme je sais plus quoi faire et que c'est la troisième fois que je le réécrit et bien je le publie pour que vous me donniez votre avis!!

REVIEWSSSSS please!!!

Bisouxxxx

Imala95


End file.
